


Blood and Tears

by Judithan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BDSM, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: Mating hurts, Link decides.





	

Silk and soft blankets clenched under Link’s hands, tight and white knuckled. His legs sore from earlier expeditions in the mountains and shaking under the touch of his lover. Smooth and scaled hands run longingly up and down the inner sides of his thighs and he moans into the sheets. Everything about this is too much. No matter how he wants to struggle, though, he can’t run free. Of course, Prince Sidon made sure of that with the elegant silk ribbons he had tied around Link’s wrists.

“You really outdid yourself today, didn’t you?” Prince Sidon asks, but it’s not a question, it’s a statement, a scolding. Link quivers under the Zora’s cool breath.

“I did, yeah…” Link mumbles into the sheets and it earns him a disapproving ‘tsk’ from the Zora. He’s given a moment to correct himself without punishment and he does so. “I mean, yes, I did, Prince.”

That earns him a nice reward, Sidon’s large fingers stroking Link’s strained hard-on. He moans into the bed, back arching further and giving his Prince a nice view of his ass. Even having seen it so many times before, Sidon still blesses Hylia every time Link presents himself.

“My dear, you’re so very incredible, do you know that? I tell you constantly, but you never cease to amaze me, what with this body of yours.” Sidon praises, and he gets a soft whimper from Link in return. Of course the Hylian would be addicted to praise, but with the way his erection throbs at the comment, it’s more than a little flattering.

The Prince squeezes his fingers just the slightest around Link’s dripping erection and earns himself a strangled plea.

“Would you like me to fill you, my dearest?” Sidon asks, voice low and body towering over Link’s small form. Even without looking to see it, the hero knows that Sidon’s huge members have protruded themselves from his sheath. The wonders of the Zora body was something Link could never get over, it seemed.

“Yes, please...” He whispered, quiet to not seem too horribly desperate, despite what his copious amounts of precum were saying.

“One? Or are you ready to take both?” Link visibly shivers at the offer, and while they both know it’s too much - _ way too much _ \- they can’t help but entertain the idea.

Sidon shifts his body so that the head of his upper shaft is pressing against Link’s entrance. Despite having little to no prep, Sidon’s tip goes in easily, his prick covered in his natural lubricant as well as copious amounts of precum. Link moans at the feeling of being stretch, Sidon’s massive 14 inch member filling him up slowly. Fortunately for both members, the tip was much more thin at the tip, tapering out to reach a bulbous knot at the base. While Sidon had never tried to knot Link, he had thought about it many a time, especially when the hero was off saving Hyrule.

The higher of Sidon’s two dicks was by far the larger one, and the one he prefered to mount Link with. The lower of the two was only 10 inches, still nothing to scoff at, but he found the idea of mating with the lesser of his appendages to be doing a disservice to Link’s abilities - after all, if he had almost fully taken the larger of the two, why should he have to settle?

“Please, Prince Sidon…” Link whimpers, legs shaking and arms trying their hardest to break free of their restraints. That wasn’t going to happen, though, the arm ties were the hero’s idea, after all.

Instead of verbal acknowledgement, Sidon decided to simple start pushing further, a solid ten inches in and Hylia be damned Link was so tight and magnificent.

Link whimpered and groaned, mumbling this and that about feeling full, about feeling incredible. From the drool on the blanket and the red flush on his face, it was clear he had nearly lost his mind from Sidon’s huge cock. Being pinned down, helpless, but so entirely in control, it was no wonder Link would want something like this, Sidon thought. All this boy wanted was some form of a controlled environment, and he wanted to give everything he could to the amazing Hylian.

Tentatively, he licked at Link’s neck, earning a breathy moan in response. As carefully as he could, he bit his fangs in, trying to avoid anywhere too vital on the boy. Link screamed out, in either pain or pleasure is unknown, but Sidon couldn’t let go. It was in his nature to do this, Link would understand.

“Harder, please-” Link could barely let out, face flushed and mind occupied more with moaning than making cognitive sentences.

Sidon obliged the boys request, thrusting harder into him and biting down to keep his mate in place. With the way Link was screaming out, Sidon had half the mind to gag him with something, but he decided that hearing his lover’s incredible voice was much more important than any possible passersby that may eavesdrop.

Blood began to pool in Sidon’s mouth, but he couldn’t stop himself from biting even harder, pounding even harder into Link’s small frame. No matter the moaning and yelling, Link didn’t even think to utter the word ‘stop’, he was drunk with the feeling of fullness and wanted nothing more than to be filled with the Prince’s two cocks.

“Both of them, use both-” Sidon bit even harder into Link, effectively hushing his ridiculous desire.

Though, he figured he could at least come to a compromise.

Sidon sat up, teeth still sunken into Link’s shoulder and large hands lifting the champion easily. Link let out an expectant sigh and was not disappointed as Sidon sank him even deeper onto his cock. He screamed out, voice surely hoarse by now but he couldn’t help himself. The feeling of being stretched, the feeling of being filled, nothing could compare to the sensation of Sidon’s knot pressing into him.

“If you keep doing that I’m gonna-” Sidon didn’t respond, only thrusted into Link harder. This sent him off the edge, his body convulsing tight and his voice seeming to have been lost in his throat. With how tight he became, Sidon knew he wouldn’t last another second, and plunged the boy down  _ hard _ , the knot tied.

Link moaned long and hard as he came, his cum covering his torso, legs, some of it running off to make a mess on the bed. He couldn’t stop from rutting back on Sidon’s cock, cum pumping into him, throbbing with each spurt. They both knew as soon as Sidon pulled out it would make for a huge mess, though Link seemed more preoccupied with how much his stomach seemed to bulge at the feeling.

“It’s like I’m gonna get pregnant.”

Sidon let go of Link’s nape, licking the blood from the wound he had given him.

“I’m sure you would look amazing, carrying my child. In fact, you would look incredible no matter what.” Link tried to hush him but was only able to sigh in satisfaction as Sidon’s cock seemed to finally stop. Sidon let one of his hands wander, touching the bump that he had created inside of the hero. It sloshed inside of him and he couldn’t help but feel a touch sick at the feeling of over-fullness, but Sidon was in no position to pull out just yet. His knot was not done with Link, no matter what either of them insisted.

“You really did make a mess of me, didn’t you?” Link commented, his tied hands bruised from how much he had tried to pull them apart, his chest covered in drool, blood, and cum. Sidon couldn’t help but feel a touch guilty looking at what he had done.

When Sidon’s knot had finally shrunk enough to pull out of Link, he shuddered and groaned at the feeling. The emptying process was even more intensive than being filled, he decided. More and more cum drooled out of his hole and coated the bed. As he sat, knees to the bed, hands held to Sidon to untie them, he kept feeling more and more of the fluid drain out of him.

By the time it had stopped, it covered the sheets almost completely, and had made a mess of Link’s legs.

“Perhaps the next time I consider knotting you we should do it over the water.” Sidon spoke as he undid the ties, planting gentle kisses into Link’s poor abused wrists along with neck and any other area he may have inflicted pain upon.  He was already so sore from today's journey, and now Sidon had only aided in his need for rest.  


“Help me clean up and we can talk about a next time afterwards.” Link huffed, trying his best to wipe himself of the sticky cum on his legs.  


Sidon very much liked the idea of a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> loving that ratio of 1:1000 comments to hits  
> support ur local fanfic writers and write something nice in the reviews  
> it means more than you think just to tell them 'hey i really liked this thank you for writing it'


End file.
